Talk:Joan of Arc/@comment-2600:1:B06F:89B:B890:16A4:AFF0:6F54-20190707024051
My opinions of Joan of Arc are mixed. Currently, she is the only lengendary soul I have so I cannot compare to other souls from my experience. Joan is a defensive soul, meaning she will not have the same damage output as any of the other souls (lengendary); bearing that in mind, I judge her mainly from her ability to keep herself and others alive, but I do consider other defensive kamihimes. Voice of the Gods is a strong defensive ability with a moderate weakness. Having a 40% damage cut to everyone in all participants is great but it only lasts one turn. Meaning you have to be very conservative with the ability and wait until enemies have their guages full and use an AOE move to really get the most of the ability. I feel that the damage cut should be larger if it is going to last 1 turn (maybe 60% to 80%) or better yet, make it a shield that lasts until it is consumed on that kamihime, while still having a 6 turn cooldown. Lasting one turn, especially since Voice of the Gods is her only defensive/shielding ability (aside from her extras) makes Joan kinda of hard to keep your team alive for larger portions of most fights. Orlean Call is one of those abilities that sounds nice when you are new and you do not know the depth of how much HP your kamihime will have- especially as you grow your collection and level up weapons, Eidolons and kamihime- or how much damage higher tier enemies will deal. However, Orlean Call fell quickly from a good healing ability to a kind trash ability since 250 HP heal per turn is not a lot, especially since all my kamihimes have 3.5K or higher HP and enemies easily out damage that heal with even a damage per turn (dpt) debuff. Even Special Quests on Standard, the few enemies that have a dpt ability deals more damage than Orlean Calls' heal. Orlean Call is just an ability that can potential delay the inevitable. It is not a good heal, even with the double attack chance increase. There have been times where not a single kamihime had a double attack while Orlean Call was active,so the chance of that buff is meh... although it is not terrible to have in addition to the regen ability. If a kamhime was left alone for those three turns, yes it would be fine but if she is hit even once, it is just softening the blow. And the soft tissue becomes less and less as you go higher and higher the enemy ranks. I would suggest that Orlean Call goes from a heal to a barrier, and a hefty one at that, perhaps 1,600 HP barrier that still applies the double attack chance buff and lasts 3 turns still with the same cooldowns. Trial by Jury. I do not have any major issues with the ability. She attacks with her element and deals a -20% attack debuff. This debuff is not bad though I hesitate to call it great. Since Joan is a defensive soul, this ability does not do a lof of damage when comparing to Offensive and Balance Kamihime. It is just a move that extists. I use it on enemies, stays for 3 minutes, 6 turns come by and I refresh/reapply the debuff. It is there. The issue I have with Joan of Arc is not that she is bad, it is that she is fine. I would say she is fine. Is she worth 500 Soul points? I doubt it but again, she is my only soul so I cannot compare. But that does not even matter because she is the ONLY DEFENSIVE Soul. Joan should be a great defensive character that keeps all elemental kamihime alive for a long time, however, Joan does not feel like that great defensive character, she feels like a default one. As in a new soul were to be introduced, you compare that soul to Joan. If she is inferior to Joan, she is bad; if she superior to Joan, she is better. Or even Kamihime. Does this Kamihime have a method that aids in all elements or just the one? Does she debuff the enemy to aid your team in taking less damage? Does she provide some damage relief? All things Joan checks off but I would say in an okay way. Again, I only have Joan of Arc as my lengendary soul, so I cannot compare her to other souls in her decrease damage she takes or her base HP when not affected by weapon skills. I am certainly a low tier player, only rank 49. I only have 1 SSR Kamihime; 4 SSR Eidolons- 3 of which are from events; I have a fair amount of SR Kamihime that ranges from 6 in the light and dark elements to 1 in the thunder element. As it stands, I cannot even solo any Expert Tier Raid boss, much less have much of a burst effect to even deal significant damage. I struggle to even do the Standard Accessory Quests. So you may wish to forgo everything I said now when talking about Joan of Arc. However, as I see it, she is not terrible but she is not great; she is simply fine. She may be much stronger than I am giving her credit because I do not have any other soul to compare her to and see how much better she is at defending damage than other souls. It also does not help that I have not put one mastery point in her. I do not regret acquiring Joan of Arc, it is that currently, I think she is better off not being someone's first lengendary soul. She may be strong, but I think you may need to see an offensive / tricky soul in play first before valuing Joan of Arc. Or I may need guidance on how to build her for her to become great. I may be too low and not know the depth of the game to know how strong Joan is. '''TL;DR- '''Joan of Arc is a fine soul. Some of her abilities have hiccups but it is not detrimental to her character. I would suggest her if you really are struggling against certain opponents where bursting them is not the problem but I do not recommend her as your first legendary soul. Maybe as your third, but not your first.